In a certain type of a recent measuring system, a pile driving point is graphically displayed on a display section of a controller by utilizing a measuring device for performing the distance measurement and the angle measurement by means of automatic guiding and the controller having a camera function and a display section, and the pile driving point is displayed on a camera image for guiding the worker having a measurement pole to the pile driving point (Patent Publication 1).
More in detail, in this conventional measuring system, the worker for the pole driving having the measurement pole and the controller moves while directing the prism of the measurement pole and the front end of the controller toward a measuring device. Then, a relative distance from the measuring device having the automatic guiding function to the prism equipped in the measurement pole is measured, and the position information based on the distance measurement is transmitted to the controller. The controller calculates spaced-apart components Δx′, Δy′ between the current position and the pile driving point based on the position information of the pile driving point obtained in advance and the position information of the above distance measurement obtained in the measuring device (described in detail later). When an earth magnetic sensor is provided near the controller, the spaced-apart components Δx′, Δy′ are calculated, on the basis of the north, by use of an orientation signal of the earth magnetic sensor and the above position information (described in detail later).